Take My Breath Away
by SonnyAngel
Summary: I'm back! With Chapter Seven. Check it out! Enjoy! please R&R!
1. The Day After

Author's Note: Okay, I am a huge fan of the Degrassi franchise. I watched the original series, Degrassi Jr. High, and its' follow-up Degrassi High, faithfully. I loved those kids, Joey, Snake, Caitlin, Spike, Lucy, Wheels and all the others, like they were my own. Of course, they could have been my own, as I was, and am, old enough to be their mom. LOL. I cried when they were hurt, smiled when they were happy, and cried again when they graduated and left my TV.  
  
So imagine my joy when I found out that a new show was premiering that was based upon the show I knew and loved. I've seen every episode of the new generation and I'm enjoying it as much as the original. The only thing is, in the original series, I totally fell in love with the Joey/Caitlin romance. I thought they were meant to be together, so I'm disappointed that they aren't together in the new show. But I believe there is hope, especially after the "White Wedding" episode. So I decided to write a story of my own that picks up from where the wedding episode ends.  
  
Disclaimer: I do own any of the Degrassi characters. Linda Schuyler and Yan Moore, Epitome Pictures and Playing with Time productions own all rights and copyrights. I'm just borrowing their characters for my own amusement.  
  
Take My Breath Away  
  
A Degrassi: The Next Generation story  
  
Chapter One-The Day After  
  
Manny's house  
  
Emma awoke to the sounds of music filtering through the closed bedroom door. She had spent the night at Manny's house after her mother's wedding to Mr. Simpson. Emma lay in bed remembering the events of the previous day. What a day it had been, she thought. For a while, no one was sure there was going to be a wedding at all, but in the end, Christine and Archie came through. All of their friends were in attendance, including Sean, Emma remembered with a smile. When she saw him standing off by a tree alone, Emma realized how much she missed him. She went over and asked him to dance. With his arms around her, Emma knew she had done the right thing. They talked a bit afterward and decided to give "dating" another try.  
  
"My mom likes to listen to music while she cooks," Manny piped up, "sorry if it woke you."  
  
"No, that's okay, Manny," Emma assured her, "I kind of like it."  
  
"What were you thinking about just now?" Manny asked, propping her head on her hand, "Sean?"  
  
Emma blushed. "Manny."  
  
Manny and Emma had been best friends for as long as either of them could remember. There wasn't anything that they didn't share with each other. Manny knew just how much Sean really meant to Emma. "It's so great that you guys are back together," Manny told her friend, "Sean's a good guy."  
  
"I know," Emma said, with a shy smile.  
  
*****  
  
Craig's house  
  
"Craig!" Joey Jeremiah called up the stairs to his stepson. "We're leaving! Lock up if you go out."  
  
"Let's go, Daddy," six-year-old Angela urged her father, "I want to see Caitlin."  
  
"Okay, baby, we're going," Joey assured his daughter. Looking back up the stairs, he called again. "Craig? Did you hear me?"  
  
From somewhere under his tangle of bed sheets, Craig grumbled. "Yeah! I heard you!" Hearing the front door close, he groaned. There was no way he was ever going to be able to go back to sleep. And he was having such a good dream too.  
  
Just then, the phone rang next to his bed. As he reached for the phone, he looked at the clock. Eight o'clock!? Who would be calling him this early? "Hello?" he said gruffly.  
  
"Craig? Is that you?" Sean asked.  
  
Craig softened his voice. Sean was his best friend since he moved to Degrassi. "Sorry buddy," he apologized, "I'm not used to being up this early on a Sunday. What's up?"  
  
"I'm going to Emma's later for a brunch-like thing," Sean explained, "for her parents and I was wondering if you wanted to go."  
  
Craig laughed. "I get it, you're afraid to go alone, right?"  
  
Sean was irritated by Craig's laughter. "Do you want to go or not, man?"  
  
"Sure, I'll go," Craig said once he stopped laughing. "I think Joey's going to that too."  
  
"Okay, I'll come by your place about eleven, alright?" Sean said just before he hung up.  
  
*****  
  
Caitlin's hotel  
  
Caitlin Ryan stepped out of the elevator and looked around for Joey. When she didn't spot him, she breathed a sigh of relief. She had overslept that morning and had been rushing to get herself ready before he arrived. She took a seat in the lobby to wait for him and pulled out her day planner. She carried it everywhere with her. It had all of her important numbers, addresses, basically her life.  
  
As she began making notes on meetings and whatnot, she noticed someone watching her. Looking up, she saw a woman staring at her with a look that said 'I know I know you'. Suddenly, recognition hit her and the woman hurried over. "You're Caitlin Ryan, aren't you?" she asked, excitedly. Caitlin nodded. "Oh my goodness, I watch your show every week," the woman told her. Caitlin hosted widely respected environmental show.  
  
By the time Joey and Angela arrived, other fans surrounded Caitlin. Joey smiled as he stood by and watched his friend lap up the attention.  
  
Caitlin spotted Joey and excused herself from her fans. "You could have saved me, you know," she told him as she approached.  
  
"What? And ruin my fun watching you?" Joey teased, "You were in your element."  
  
"Uh-huh," Caitlin said, with her eyes slitted. Turning her attention to Angela, she bent down to the little girl's level. "Good morning, sweetie."  
  
Angela hugged Caitlin tightly. "Hi Caitlin," she greeted.  
  
Joey watched the two of them in awe. Angela was a pretty friendly little girl but even she didn't open up to people like she did to Caitlin. It was as if they were kindred spirits. Ang took Caitlin's hand as they walked toward the hotel restaurant. Caitlin looked back at him. "Are you coming, Joey?"  
  
Joey snapped to attention. "Oh yeah," he said, "I'm right behind you."  
  
*****  
  
Emma's house  
  
Christine rolled over. Opening her eyes, she saw Archie sleeping next to her. Ever so lightly, she brought her hand up to trace his face. She couldn't believe they were actually married now.  
  
Archie opened his eyes. "Good morning, Mrs. Simpson," he whispered, holding her hand and kissing the palm.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Simpson," she replied, leaning over to kiss him. When they broke apart, he wrapped his arms around her. Christine sighed. "This is the happiest moment of my life. I don't ever want to move from this bed ever."  
  
Archie smiled. "Me too, baby, me too."  
  
"What time is it?" Christine asked, from behind a yawn.  
  
Snake peered over her head at the digital clock. "Eight-thirty," he answered. "What time is everyone coming over this morning?"  
  
"Around eleven," Christine answered, trying to snuggle closer to him.  
  
Snake nuzzled her neck. "Eleven o'clock, huh?" he whispered in her ear. "What ever will we do with ourselves until then?"   
  
Christine giggled as he kissed her neck, sending chills down her spine. Snake pulled the covers over their head and did things to Christine that made her glad that Emma was out of the house.   
  
*****   
  
A/N: that's all for now.this is just an introduction. I have more planned. Next chapter: The Brunch. Please review. I want to see how you like it. 


	2. The Brunch

Author's Note:  Just wanted to say thanks for reviewing the last chapter.  I'm pleased you all like it.  I'll continue as long as there is interest in the story.  

**Disclaimer:  Of course, I still don't own any rights to Degrassi or its' characters.**

**Take My Breath Away**

**Chapter Two: The Brunch**

**Everyone arrived at the Simpson home promptly at eleven o'clock.  Joey, Ang and Caitlin arrived first after picking up Lucy at her hotel.  "I can't believe you two are married!" Lucy exclaimed as she hugged them.**

**Christine laughed.  "I know!  Me neither!"**

**Emma and Manny arrived next.  They went straight to work in serving the food, cheese balls and finger sandwiches.  "This is so much fun," Manny said, as they piled the food onto separate platters.**

**Emma raised her eyebrows.  "Whatever you say, Manny," she grinned, as they headed into the living room.  **

**Just then the doorbell rang.  Emma opened the door to find Sean and Craig.  "Hi Sean!  Hi Craig!" she smiled, "come on in and join the party."**

**As the boys walked in, other guests arrived.  Emma greeted them all and showed them into the living room where the happy couple was holding court.  "We're so glad you all could come," Christine told everyone.**

**Joey made his way over to Craig.  "You didn't tell me you were coming," he said.**

**Craig grinned.  "I didn't know," he began, "Sean called right after you and Ang left this morning.  He needed moral support."**

**Joey looked over at Sean, who was standing uncomfortably with Snake and Spike.  Joey knew they were asking him harmless questions, but judging from Sean's expression, you'd think they were giving him the third degree.  Joey chuckled and nodded in Sean's direction.  "Looks like your friend would appreciate some of that 'support' right about now."**

**Craig looked over and laughed.  "Yeah, I'll see you later," he said as he walked over to Sean.**

**Caitlin approached Joey.  "What's so funny?" she asked.**

**"Oh, nothing really," Joey explained, "just kids' stuff.  You remember being a kid, don't you?"**

**Caitlin laughed.  "Oh yeah," she chuckled.  "I wouldn't do it again if you paid me a million dollars."**

**Ang walked up to them.  "Daddy, would you like some cheese?"**

**Joey kneeled down.  "Thank you very much, sweetheart," he said, taking a cheese puff from her tray.  "Are you helping Emma today?"**

**Ang nodded.  "Would you like some cheese, Caitlin?" she asked, holding the tray toward Caitlin.**

**"Why, yes, I would, thank you, Ang," Caitlin smiled.**

**After Ang moved on to the next guest, Caitlin turned to Joey.  "She's such a sweet little girl, Joey," she said, "you're doing a great job with her."**

**"Thanks," Joey answered, "I'm really lucky to have her."  He paused.  "She likes you a lot, you know."**

**"Really?" Caitlin smiled, "well, I feel the same way…for both of you."**

**There was a silence between them as they both thought about the significance of Caitlin's words.  **

**Joey broke the silence first.  "Good, I'm glad," he said quietly, "I like you too."**

**The party went on for another couple of hours until Snake announced that it was time to take his new bride on their honeymoon.  Joey helped him pack their suitcases into the car and everyone said their goodbyes.**

**Before leaving, Christine took Emma aside.  "I know I don't have to tell you this but," she began, "be good.  Remember Mr. and Mrs. Santos are in charge."**

**"I will, Mom," Emma assured her mother, "don't worry about me.  Just enjoy yourself."**

**They hugged one more time and then the newlyweds jumped in the car and were on their way.**

**Manny threw her arm around Emma's shoulders.  "We're going to have so much fun this week," she squealed.**

**Emma smiled and followed Manny inside the house to pick her overnight bag.  Joey offered the girls a ride over to Manny's but they politely refused.  She locked up the house and they started walking with Sean and Craig at their side.**

**Sean and Emma ended up walking side by side a little ahead of Craig and Manny.  "Can I carry your bag for you?" Sean asked.**

**"No, that's okay, Sean," Emma assured him, "it's not heavy."**

**Sean nodded.  He struggled to find something to say.  "It was a nice brunch today," he said finally.**

**Emma smiled.  "Yeah, a lot of people showed up.  Mom and Snake really liked it, didn't they?"**

**Manny and Craig chatted comfortably behind them.  Ever since, Manny had gotten over her crush on Craig, she was able to talk to him like he was just another boy she went to school with.  Craig was more comfortable talking to Manny also now that she wasn't mooning over him.**

**Soon, they reached Manny's house.  "You guys want to come in for a drink?" Manny invited.**

**"Sure," Craig said.  Sean simply nodded and followed them inside.**

*********

Joey stopped by his parents' house to drop Angela off.  Caitlin and Lucy went inside with them to say hello.  Mrs. Jeremiah gushed over seeing the girls after such a long time.  

After a short visit, they stood to leave.  Joey bent down to hug Ang.  "You have fun with Grandma and Grandpa," he told her.

**"Okay, daddy," she replied, "I love you."**

**The three of them drove to a local restaurant to have an early dinner before they took Lucy to the airport to catch her flight home to Arizona.**

*********

**Manny and Emma laid on Manny's twin beds and talked about their favorite subject, boys.  "I wish I could find someone who looked at me like Sean looks at you, Emma," Manny sighed.**

**"What about Craig?" Emma asked, "He seemed pretty interested today."**

**Manny frowned.  "I'm over Craig," she insisted.  "He couldn't see me for the great girl I was before.  It's his loss.  I'm looking for someone who could appreciate me."**

**Emma wasn't convinced.  "You're saying that if Craig came to you and professed his true feelings, you wouldn't jump up and down for joy?"**

**Manny's eyes twinkled.  "Well, I would be a little excited, sure," she admitted, "I mean, Craig's cute."**

**Emma laughed out loud and threw a pillow at her friend.  Manny retaliated, which led to a pillow fight.**

*********

**Craig led Sean into his house.  He called out to see if anyone was home.  When he got no answer, he turned to Sean.  "Cool, we got the whole house," he grinned.  "Set up the playstation 2, will ya?  I'll get us some drinks."**

**Sean pulled the playstation 2 out from the entertainment center and turned it on.  He popped in the new "Sims" game and set up the controls.  Craig carried two sodas into the living room and handed one to Sean as he sat down.  As they played they cracked each other up over some the characters they created.  Once they got bored with that (which wasn't long for two fourteen-year-old boys), they popped in the "Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers".  It kept their interest longer and they were in the middle of the game when Joey walked in.**

**Joey looked at his watch.  "Hey guys, you know it's almost eight o'clock?"**

**Sean jumped up.  "Jeez, Tracker's going to kill me," he said.  "I'll see you at school tomorrow, man."**

**As Sean left, Craig started putting away the game system.  "Where's Ang?" he asked Joey.**

**"She's over at my folks," Joey answered.  "Did you eat dinner?"**

**"Yeah, I grabbed a sandwich," Craig told him.  "I'm going upstairs to work on some homework before bed.  Good night."**

**"Good night," Joey called out, as he stretched out on the couch and turned on the TV.  He watched the "Charmed" Ones fight off the Source again and then he tuned into "Law & Order: Criminal Intent".  At ten o'clock, he shut off the lights, locked the door and went upstairs to bed.**

**Craig's light was still on when he passed his room.  He peeked inside and saw Craig slumped over his desk fast asleep.  Joey went in and nudged him awake.  He helped Craig stumble over to his bed and collapse, falling into a deep sleep immediately.**

**As Joey moved on to his own room, the phone rang.  "Talk to me," he said.**

**"Joey, I'm glad I caught you before you went to sleep," Caitlin told him, "Do you think you can do me a favor?"**

**"Sure, Cait," Joey told her, "what's up?"**

**"I just got a call from my producer," she began, "There's a problem.  I need to get back to Vancouver right away.  I know it's late, but do you think you can give me a lift to the airport right away?"**

**"You're leaving now?" Joey asked, surprised.  He had hoped she would stay in town a few days.**

**"Yeah, I know it's sudden," she said, "but this can't wait.  I think the show is in trouble."**

**Joey agreed to take her to the airport and told her he'd be by her hotel in ten minutes.  He threw his shirt back on and slipped his feet inside his sneakers.  **

**He arrived at the hotel and found Caitlin waiting out front.  She threw her suitcase in the back and climbed into the passenger seat.  "I really appreciate this, Joey," she told him, "I could have called a shuttle, but I wanted to say goodbye to you in person instead of over the phone."**

**"I'm glad you called, Cait," Joey told her.  "I would have been disappointed if I couldn't tell you bye in person.  You're going to call me when you get home, right?"**

**Caitlin smiled.  "Of course I will," she assured him.**

**Joey drove to the airport and hugged her goodbye.  He was a little sad as he watched her plane disappear.  He was surely going to miss her.**

*********

**Okay, I know this stretched a little too long…sorry! LOL.  Enjoy!  Next chapter: I miss you  (guess who this is about?)**


	3. I missed you

Author's Note:  To all my reviewers, thank you.  You're so nice to take the time to review.  I just love Degrassi and I'm just so psyched that you guys like my story.  I'm having fun writing it.  

Disclaimer:  Of course this goes without saying…I don't own Degrassi or its' characters.

Take My Breath Away 

A Degrassi: The Next Generation Story 

Chapter Three: I miss you 

One Week Later… 

Manny's house 

****

Emma carried her overnight bag downstairs.  Her mom and Snake were coming home today.  "Thank you so much for letting me stay here, Mrs. Santos," she told Manny's mother.  "I really appreciate it."

Mrs. Santos smiled.  "It was no trouble, Emma," she assured her, "you were the perfect guest.  I plan on telling your mother that the next time I see her."

**Emma beamed.  She didn't like to brag, but she did like hearing good things said about her.**

**"Mama?  Have you seen my sneakers?" Manny called as she came running down the stairs.**

**Mrs. Santos turned to her youngest daughter.  "They're right where you left them, Manuela, in the living room.  Now is that where they belong?"**

**"No, mama," Manny said, rushing into the living room.**

**"Well, I guess we're off," Emma said, "I want to drop my bag at my house before school."  She told Mrs. Santos as she headed toward the front door.**

**Manny grabbed her book bag and followed Emma out the door.  "Bye, Mama."**

They stepped out into the bright sunlight that awaited them and started for Emma's house.  "I can't believe how fast this week went by," Manny exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know," Emma agreed.  "But I'm excited to see my mom and Mr. Simpson…I mean _Archie_ again."  She giggled.  "It's going to take me awhile to get used to not calling him 'Mr. Simpson'."

When they reached Emma's house, she led them inside and screamed with joy.  "Mom!! You're home!"

"Emma!" Christine exclaimed, grabbing her daughter into a bear hug.  "I missed you so much, sweetie."

"I missed you too, Mom," Emma told her.  When they broke the hug, Emma turned to Snake.  "Welcome home, Mr.…umm, Archie," she said, as she gave him a hug.

"Thank you, Emma," he returned the hug.

"What are you doing here, honey?" Christine asked.  "Don't you have school today?"

Emma nodded.  "I just wanted to drop off my bag this morning before school, so I wouldn't have to worry about it later."

"Pretty smart thinking, kiddo," Snake told Emma.

"Yeah," Christine agreed, looking at her watch, "but now you two have to scoot or you're going to be late."

After one more hug from her mom, Emma and Manny left for school.  They arrived at DCS and were seated in homeroom without a second to spare.

Just as the bell rang, Manny whispered breathlessly, "just in the nick of time."  She was met with a sharp "shh!" from Ms. Kwan.

**********

_Joey's house_

"Angie!  Come on, sweetie, Daddy's going to be late!" Joey called to his young daughter, as he placed her breakfast on the table.

Ang walked into the kitchen.  "Daddy, I don't feel good," she told him, quietly.

Joey knelt down to her level and felt her forehead.  "What's wrong, sweetie," he asked her, "does your tummy hurt?"

Angie nodded.  "It feels funny."

Joey glanced at his watch.  Eight-thirty.  He still had time to catch his mother before she left her house for the day.  Maybe she could watch Ang for him.  "Come on, sweetie, let's call grandma," he said, as he stood and picked her up.  Ang laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.  "yay, grandma," she managed weakly.

After he made arrangements to take Ang over to his mom's house, Joey carried his sleeping daughter out to the car.

After dropping her off, Joey got back into his car and drove on to the car lot.  While stopped at a stoplight, his cell phone rang.  "Joey Jeremiah here, at your service," he answered, with a grin.

Caitlin laughed.  "You are such a goof, Joey."

"Cait!" Joey smiled.  "Where are you?"

"I'm in Vancouver still," she told him, "but guess what?  I'm on my way back to Toronto."

"Really?  For how long?" Joey asked her.

"Well," she teased, "I'm staying.  I got a new job."

"Really?  What happened to your show?"

"I'll tell you when I get back," Caitlin told him.  "I just wanted to call and let you know the news.  I'll call you when I get back, okay?"

"Cool, I'll be here," Joey told her.  "Thanks for calling, Cait.  I missed you."

Caitlin smiled.  "I missed you too, Joey."

(Okay, I know this was short, but I had to leave off there.  That's a perfect ending for this chapter.  Coming up…Caitlin comes home!!)


	4. Caitlin comes home

Take My Breath Away A Degrassi: The Next Generation fanfic Chapter Four: Caitlin comes home 

**Disclaimer: fourth verse, same as the first…in other words, I own nothing.**

DCS front steps 

**          Emma and Manny walked out of the school full of smiles.  "What do you want to do this afternoon?" Manny asked her friend.**

**          "Manny, did you forget my mom came home today," Emma reminded her.  "Come on, I can't wait to find out everything they did on their trip."**

**          "Well, not _everything_," Manny said, with a giggle.**

**          The girls ran down the street toward Emma's house.  Snake was outside watering the grass when they arrived.  "Hi Archie," Emma greeted.**

**          "Hey Emma, Manny, how was school?  Miss me yet?" Snake asked the girls with a wink.**

**          "You bet, Mr. Simpson," Manny told him, "Mr. Raditch is cool, but he really has no idea about computers."**

**          Snake laughed.  "Yeah, I can't even tell you how long it took me to teach him to open his email."**

**          The girls laughed as they opened the front door and walked in.  "Mom!  I'm home!" Emma announced.**

**          Christine walked out of the kitchen where she was preparing dinner.  "Hi honey, hi Manny," she greeted.**

**           "Hi, Ms. Nelson…I mean, Mrs. Simpson," Manny giggled, "I keep forgetting."**

**          Christine laughed.  "It's okay, I have to correct myself too."  Returning to the kitchen, she asked, "How was school?  A lot of homework tonight?"**

**          Emma shrugged.  "Not really, I finished most of it in passing period.  I just have to review for finals coming up."  She pulled out two sodas from the refrigerator and two glasses from the cupboard.  She passed one of each to Manny as she sat down at the table and turned to her mother.  "We want to hear about the trip, Mom, did you have fun?"**

**          Christine smiled.  She turned off the gas on the stove and joined the girls at the table.  "Well, there's not much to tell.  I was a little sick…morning sickness, you know, so we didn't get to do much.  But we did take a lot of walks along this beautiful nature trail."  Suddenly, she jumped up.  "Oh!  I forgot!  I brought you girls something."**

**          Emma and Manny waited while Christine ran upstairs to retrieve the gifts.  When she came down, she handed them identical packages wrapped in newspaper.  "Sorry for the paper, that's all the inn had on hand."**

**          The girls opened their packages to reveal miniature wind chimes.  "Oh, it's beautiful!  Thank you, Mrs. Simpson, I love it!" Manny squealed.**

**          Emma stood up and hugged her mother.  "I love it too, Mom, thank you," she said.**

          Christine stood up again.  "I have something for your mother too, Manny," she told her, handing a slightly larger, package to her.  "It's just a little something to thank her for letting Emma stay with you."

**************

Joey's house 

**          Craig opened the front door.  "Come on, Ang," he called to his little sister, "I've got a lot of homework to do."**

**          As he settled Ang at the table with an afternoon snack, the phone rang.  "Jeremiah residence," Craig answered, "this is Craig."**

**          "Hi Craig," Caitlin greeted, "how are you?"**

**          "Caitlin, hi, long time no hear," Craig laughed at his own joke.**

          "Yeah, I've been busy," Caitlin replied, "anyway, is Joey there?" 

**          "No, he's not home from work yet," Craig answered, "you want to leave a message?"**

**          "Yeah, tell him I'm home," Caitlin told him.**

**          "Okay, I will," Craig said.  He hung up the phone and joined Ang at the table.  "It looks like we'll be seeing a lot more of Caitlin from now on."**

**          Ang smiled.  "Yay, I like Caitlin."**

**          Joey arrived home an hour later.  When Craig gave him Caitlin's message, he dialed her cell phone.  "Hey Cait," he greeted when she picked up.**

          "Joey!  Hi," Caitlin answered.  "Guess where I am?" 

**          "At a hotel, or at your folks' place," Joey answered.**

**          "Nope, I'm standing in the living room of my new condo," she announced.**

**          "Really?  That's great.  You must really be staying awhile."**

**          "Well, yes, I am staying awhile," she told him, with a smile.**

**          "What's this new job you mentioned?" Joey asked.**

**          "Well, I got this great offer to be a conservation/preservation liason at a downtown P.R. firm," Caitlin began, "I'm really excited about this."**

**          "That's great, Cait, I'm happy for you," Joey said.  "When do you start?"**

**          "The day after tomorrow," Caitlin answered.**

**          "Okay, tell you what," Joey began, "I'm going to take you to dinner to celebrate your first day.  What do you say?"**

**          "Okay, that sounds like a plan," Caitlin replied.**

**          "Great!" Joey enthused.  "Listen, I've got to go.  Ang is hanging on my leg.  She hasn't been feeling well, so I'll talk to you later, okay?"**

**          After saying goodnight, Joey hung up the phone.  He picked Ang up and took her upstairs.**

**          Later that night, after putting his daughter to bed, Joey pulled out his high school yearbook.  Craig caught him thumbing through the pages and laughed when he saw a picture of Joey.  "Oh my god, you've got hair," Craig cracked himself up.**

**          "Hey, be nice, I was cool," Joey warned him.  "You should be so lucky to be as cool as I was." **

**          Craig laughed again and went upstairs.  Joey rolled his eyes at his step-son.  "Kids," he muttered, and turned back to the yearbook.**

**(Hope you liked this chapter.  Please review!  Coming up: Joey and Caitlin's date!)**


	5. Date Night

Author's Note: Well, this is another story I've neglected. So, I'm here to remedy that. This picks up right where I left off. If you don't remember (and you're like me and too lazy to re-read the last chapter), here's a recap of where I left off: Snake and Spike have returned from their honeymoon, Emma and Sean are together (although admittedly, I've neglected them in this story), Manny and Craig are friendly, and best of all, Caitlin has moved back much to Joey's delight. Here's the date I promised you all so long ago. Enjoy!

Spoiler alert: If you haven't seen the movie _50 First Dates_, beware there is a reference to the ending. Read at your own risk.

Take My Breath Away 

A Degrassi: The Next Generation fan-fiction

Chapter Five: Date Night

"Here you go, sweetheart," Joey announced, as he placed a plate of spaghetti in front of his little girl, Ang.

"Yummy, _pasgetti_," she sang, picking up her fork and digging in.

Craig looked up from his homework to see Ang shove a huge forkful into her mouth. He made a face. "Aw man, that's gross, Ang."

Joey looked at his daughter. She had spaghetti sauce all over her mouth. "Ang, sweetheart, slow down," he told her, grabbing a napkin and cleaning her face.

When she was cleaned up, Joey washed his hands in the sink. "Okay guys, I'm off to pick up Caitlin," he said, drying off with a dishtowel. "Bed time is at nine. Understood, Ang?" She nodded as she took another bite.

"Hey Joey, is it okay if Sean comes over?"

"Yeah, fine, tell him I'll drop him at home when I get back," Joey replied. He bent down to kiss Ang goodbye. "Be a good girl, okay?"

"Bye, daddy."

"Say hi to Caitlin for us," Craig called out as Joey left.

----

"No, Manny, listen," Emma was saying. She sat comfortably on her bed with the phone propped on her shoulder while she leafed through her school notebook.

Manny sighed. "Emma, what's the big deal? This isn't even a _required_ project. It's only extra-credit."

"I know, but I want to better my marks."

At that moment, Emma's computer chimed with an incoming IM.

_ Whocares: Hey Em, you there?_

"Hold on, Manny, Sean's online." Emma put the phone down and typed her response.

_Sparklespaz: Hi Sean, what's up?_

_ Whocares: Nothing going on here. You busy?_

_ Sparklespaz: Not really. Just homework. Why?_

_ Whocares: You wanna see a movie?_

_ Sparklespaz: Sure. __J___

_ Whocares: Cool. I'll be over in fifteen._

_ Sparklespaz: Ok. See ya._

After Sean logged off, Emma picked up the phone again. "Manny? I gotta go. Sean's coming over. We're going to see a movie."

"But what about the assignment?" Manny grinned.

"Who cares? It's only extra-credit. Bye."

----

Joey pulled into the complex of Caitlin's condo. He spotted Caitlin's sporty little car right away and parked next to it. As he was getting out of the car, Caitlin appeared at the upper stairwell landing.

"You found it."

Joey looked up with a smile. "Impressive place, Cait. When can I get the grand tour?"

"How about right now?" Caitlin gestured toward the stairs. "Come on up."

Joey walked into the condo and whistled his approval. "Wow, this is nice."

"Thanks, it'll look a lot better once I get all these boxes out of here."

After a quick tour, Joey held the front door open. "I may not be as fancy as your new condo, but I promised you a 'congratulatory' dinner, so let's go."

Caitlin laughed. "You don't have to be 'fancy', Joey. I like you just how you are."

----

Sean and Emma arrived at the Cineplex and joined the long line at the box office. "So what do you want to see?" Emma asked, reading the marquee. _50 First Dates_ was playing and she had been dying to see it.

Sean shrugged. "Whatever you want."

Emma raised her eyebrows and glanced at the poster they stood near. "How about that one?"

Sean looked where she indicating and shrugged. "Yeah, sure, Sandler's cool."

Emma smiled. "Thanks, but you know it's a _romantic_ comedy, right?"

"Yeah, I know, whatever you want, Em."

Emma grinned as they stepped toward the box office to pay for their tickets. _'This date is going great so far.'_

----

Joey and Caitlin were seated a booth toward the back. With limited traffic, they were in relative privacy. "So, tell me about your first week," Joey said after they ordered.

Caitlin took a sip of her water. "Oh, it's no big deal. It's just a job."

"It's a very big deal," Joey insisted, "conservation/preservationist: that sounds like a big deal."

"It's basically what I did in high school," Caitlin said, "bringing attention to environment issues. This is just on a broader scale."

"Well, I'm proud of you, Cait," Joey told her, "I always knew you'd do good."

Caitlin blushed. "Okay, that's enough talk about me," she laughed. "Let's change the subject." She paused briefly. "Tell me about Ang. Her birthday is coming up, right? What is she _into_? I want to get her something she'll love."

It was Joey's turn to laugh. "How long do you have? It seems her interests change every day." He paused. "This week, she's been talking about _'Hello, Kitty'_. She loves those pink and white little cats."

"Oh, I remember those!" Caitlin exclaimed. "I think my mom still has a few of mine up in her attic. I didn't know _'Hello, Kitty'_ made a comeback."

"Definitely, in fact, a lot of things from our childhood has made a comeback," Joey informed her. "You should have seen me at the toy store for the first time. I was more excited than Ang was."

Caitlin giggled. "I can just imagine you were."

----

Sean and Emma emerged from the Cineplex after the movie let out. "That was such a good movie," Emma sighed.

"Yeah, it was," Sean agreed, "Rob Schneider's character was hilarious. He was the best part of the movie."

"How can you say that, Sean?" Emma exclaimed. "The best part was the end when Drew Barrymore woke up to find herself married to Adam and they had a baby!"

"Uh, yeah, you would say that, you're a girl."

Emma swatted Sean's arm playfully. "Such a romantic you are," she said sarcastically.

Sean grinned. "Are you hungry? We can go get a pizza."

"Sure, that sounds great."

As they walked toward the food court in the mall, their hands brushed. Slowly, Sean intertwined his fingers through Emma's until they were tightly wound.

They picked up their slices of pizza and carried them over to the table. As they ate, they discussed other parts of the movie they liked. Thirty minutes later, they walked out of the mall and started walking toward Emma's house.

"I had a really good time, Sean," Emma told him. "I'm glad you IM'd me tonight."

"I hope we can do this again soon," Sean said, as he threads his fingers through Emma's again.

Emma sighed happily as they continued to walk. When they reached her house, Emma reached into her purse for her key. Turning to Sean, she asked, "you want to come in? My mom and Snake are probably upstairs, we'll have the TV to ourselves."

"Nah, I told Tracker I'd be home early," Sean said. He leaned forward slightly and brought his face closer to Emma's. She leaned forward as well and their lips touched. The kiss lasted only seconds but when they parted, Emma was breathless. "I'll see you tomorrow," Sean told her, giving her hand a squeeze.

Emma nodded and watched him walk away. She let herself in the house and locked it behind her. The living room was empty. Her mother and Snake must have gone to bed early like she thought. Emma jogged upstairs and knocked on her mother's bedroom door. "I'm home and I'm going to bed now."

"Okay, sweetie," Christine called back, "good night."

Emma walked into her room and turned on the computer. She hoped to find Manny still awake. _What luck, she thought. _

_Sparklespaz: Manny! Thank God you're up!_

_ Smileygurl: Hi Emma! How was your date?_

_ Sparklespaz: Great! __J Sean is so sweet!_

Emma and Manny continued their online conversation until Manny's mother busted her. After Manny logged off, Emma followed suit and turned off the lights and crawled into bed. She drifted off to sleep with visions of Sean Cameron dancing in her head.

----

Joey drove into Caitlin's condo complex and parked. "It's still early," Caitlin realized, "I just bought a bunch of new DVD's. You want to come upstairs and watch them? I've got popcorn."

Joey agreed and they climbed the stairs. While Caitlin put the popcorn in the microwave, Joey picked over her DVD collection. "You bought _Animal House!_" he exclaimed. "We have to watch this."

"I knew you would like that," Caitlin laughed. "I thought of you when I picked it up at the store so I had to buy it."

Caitlin carried the bowl of popcorn over to the couch as Joey put the disc into the player. He joined her on the couch as the menu came on the screen. "We have to watch the special features afterward, okay?"

Caitlin nodded. "Whatever you say."

An hour later, in between laughs, Joey looked over at Caitlin and found her fast asleep. He pulled the afghan from the back of the couch. Leaning back, he covered her up. Before he settled back to continue the movie, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed home.

Craig answered on the second ring. "Yo."

Joey rolled his eyes. "Yo? Is that how you answer the phone, Craig?"

"Hey Joey! How's it going?"

"Fine, how are things at home?"

"Cool, everything's cool, Ang is asleep."

"Good. Listen, did Sean come over?" Joey asked, remembering that he had offered to give him a ride home.

"Nah, he had a date with Emma," Craig answered. "I've been by myself tonight."

"Okay, well, I'm going to be here awhile," Joey told him. "We're watching a DVD. I'll be home later. Don't forget to lock the door before you go to bed."

Joey closed his phone and leaned back on the couch. In her sleep, Caitlin snuggled close to his body. Joey closed his arm around her and sighed. This felt totally natural to him, being there with Caitlin. He kicked off his shoes and put his feet on the coffee table to continue the movie. Before it was over, Joey was asleep.

(There! I hope you liked it. I didn't realize it was going to be so long. I just kept going and going and going. Anyway, please review!)


	6. Who Can It Be Now?

Author's Note: Hey, look! I'm back! LOL. Thanks for the reviews. I really do appreciate it. I got the inspiration for this chapter early this morning in a dream. It starts right where I left off. Hope you like it. And in keeping with Degrassi tradition the title is an 80's song. Try and guess what band. Who knows, there might be a prize in it for you…like _another _chapter. Enjoy!

Take My Breath Away 

A Degrassi: The New Generation fan-fiction

Chapter Six: Who Can It Be Now?

Joey awoke several hours later. Gingerly, he glanced at his watch. _Four-fifteen._ So as not to wake Caitlin, Joey carefully eased himself off the couch. He turned off the power to the DVD and TV and picked up his shoes. As he was putting his shoes back on, Caitlin stirred.

"Joey?" she murmured, squinting her eyes at the light in the room. "What time is it?

"I was just going to write you a note," Joey told her, as she stretched out fully on the couch. "It's a quarter past four."

Caitlin yawned. "I'm so glad today's Saturday cause I'd be a wreck if I had to get up to go to work."

Joey grinned. "Are you doing anything today?"

"Nothing that can't be put off," Caitlin replied, "unpacking."

"I promised Ang I'd take her to the zoo today. You want to come?"

Caitlin agreed and they made plans for Joey to pick her up later that morning. After Joey left, Caitlin closed her eyes and fell back asleep. As Joey was getting into his car, he turned around sensing someone watching him. He looked around but saw no one in the parking lot. Shaking his head, he muttered to himself, "go home, Jeremiah, you're hearing things."

_Six hours later… _

"You ready to go, Ang?" Joey called, "we have to go pick up Caitlin now."

Ang came running out of her bedroom. "Let's go!"

As she ran out the front door, Joey turned to Craig. "Be sure and lock up when you leave."

Craig nodded. "I will. See you later." As Joey closed the door behind him, Craig reached for the phone. He dialed Sean's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Yeah."

"Tracker, hi, this is Craig. Is Sean there?"

"He's still asleep," Tracker answered, "let me see if I can wake his butt up."

As he laid the phone down, Craig could hear Tracker pound on a door yelling at Sean. A few minutes passed before Sean picked up. "Hey Craig," he said, sleepily, "what's up?"

"Nothing much. I was going to head over to the arcade. You wanna come with?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll meet you there."

"Hey, by the way," Craig changed the subject, "why did Tracker answer the phone? I thought he worked on Saturdays."

"Yeah, he got laid off yesterday," Sean told him.

"Man, that sucks."

"Yeah."

Sean hung up the phone and shuffled into the bathroom. He splashed some water on his face to wake himself up. Tracker walked in as he was drying off.

"Where you going, man?"

"The arcade," Sean answered, pulling his t-shirt over his head. "I'm meeting Craig."

Tracker nodded. "Are you done in here? I have an appointment I have to get to."

"Oh yeah? Where?"

"Well, if it's any of your business, I have an interview for a job in an hour," Tracker answered, pushing Sean out of the bathroom.

Hearing the news, Sean didn't argue. He had been worried that Tracker would be out of a job for a long time. He went into his bedroom to change into clean clothes.

Ten minutes later, he called out to Tracker. "I'll be back later. Good luck with the interview!" He didn't bother waiting for a response as he closed the door and took off on foot.

He arrived at the mall and headed for the arcade. Craig was nowhere in sight so Sean wandered around. He was playing a Jet Ski race game when Craig caught up with him.

"Hey man!" Craig had to yell over the noise of the video games.

"Pop a quarter in, man," Sean instructed, without looking up, "I'll kick your butt."

Craig straddled the empty Jet Ski next to Sean and puts a quarter in the slot. They play several rounds before moving on to another game.

An hour later, they exit the arcade. "Man, I'm starved!" Sean exclaims, as they head to the food court. "I didn't eat any breakfast."

After buying their burgers and fries, they pick out a table. "So," Craig begins as they sit down, "You didn't tell me how your date went last night."

Sean pauses, his burger halfway to his mouth. He shrugs. "It went okay."

Craig laughs. "Lover-boy."

----

Joey and Caitlin spend the morning trailing behind Ang as she bounces from one exhibit to another. "I wanna see the fish," she exclaimed, as they passed a sign for the aquarium. She took both of their hands and pulled them along faster.

"Slow down, Ang," Joey said, "the fish will still be there." He glanced over and Caitlin and grinned. Angela was really cute when she was excited. Caitlin smiled back.

After thirty minutes in the aquarium, Ang turned to her dad. "Daddy, can I have a fish?"

Joey looked surprised. He didn't know what to say. _Was she old enough for a pet? More importantly, did HE want a pet in the house?_ He turned to Caitlin for assistance but she didn't say anything. "Well, Ang, I don't know," he told her, honestly, "why do you want a fish?"

Ang thought a minute. "Cause they're pretty."

"They are beautiful," Caitlin finally said. "What kind of fish do you want, Ang?"

Ang turned around and looked at the aquarium. "That one," she said, pointing at a blue fish with yellow stripes.

Joey had no idea what kind it was _(a/n: and neither do I, bear with me here)_. "Well, you know what?" he started, "let's start out with a goldfish and see how that works out. Okay, baby?"

Ang scrunched her mouth, deep in thought. "Okay, can we get it now?"

"Now? You don't want to see anything else here?"

She shook her head. "No, let's go now."

She took their hands and led them out of the aquarium. As they were leaving the zoo, they don't notice a woman watching them. She follows at a discreet distance behind them.

----

Sean and Craig were eating when Emma and Manny appeared. "Hi guys," Manny bubbled, "what are you doing here?" She giggled. "I mean besides eating."

"We were at the arcade," Craig told her.

The girls ordered their food and joined the boys at the table. "So, Emma, Sean was just telling me about your date last night," Craig joked.

Sean glared at him. "Shut up, man."

Manny giggled. "Emma won't tell me anything about last night except what movie they went to see."

"You got more than me."

"You two need to get a life of your own so you won't be so worried about ours," Sean told them.

"Yeah, leave us alone," Emma told them, giggling. She and Sean looked at each other and shared a secret smile.

Just then, Ang came running up to their table, plowing into her brother. "Hi Craig! I'm going to get a goldfish!"

Craig reacted. "Where did you come from, Ang? I thought you were going to the zoo with Joey and Caitlin."

"We were there but now we're getting a fish!"

Joey and Caitlin quickly joined them. "Ang, you know you're not supposed to run ahead of us," Joey warned her.

"But I saw Craig."

"She says she's getting a fish," Craig told Joey.

"Yeah, a goldfish," Joey informed him, "we're on our way to the pet store."

"I always wanted to get a goldfish," Manny tells Ang, "but my mom always said no."

"How come?" Ang asked, innocently.

Manny shrugged. "Since you're getting a fish, can I come with you to help pick it out?"

Everyone decided to go to the pet store. Emma stopped at the front window watching the puppies that were on display. "Aren't they cute, Sean?"

Sean took her hand in his. "Yeah, they're cool. I always wanted a dog."

Inside the store, Manny and Craig helped Ang pick out a fish while Joey and Caitlin picked out a fish tank and fish food. After paying, they walked out of the store with Ang carrying a plastic bag filled with her new fish.

"I think I'm going to name him _'Nemo'_," she announced happily.

"That's a perfect name, Ang," Caitlin told her, as they walked toward the exit. The teens said goodbye as they headed in the opposite direction.

Meanwhile, the same woman who had followed Joey, Caitlin and Ang at the zoo followed them out of the mall. She saw Joey place the tank in the trunk and when he drove out of the parking lot, she got in her own car and continued her pursuit.

To be continued…

(Joey has a stalker! Who could it be? You might be surprised but if you're a loyal Degrassi viewer, you might just be able to guess. Either way, tune in to the next exciting _**I hope**_ chapter. Don't forget to click that little button below and while you're reviewing check that box "add author to my author alert list".)


	7. Somebody's Watching Me

**Take My Breath Away**

**A Degrassi fan-fiction**

**Author's note: Hey! I'm back! I promise I didn't plan on being away this long. This chapter was pretty much written in my head for a long time before I got it typed out but as people who know me would agree, I don't have that big of an attention span. If I don't do something _right now_, there's no telling when it's going to get done. But anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I wish I did because I love this show so much!**

**Chapter Seven: Somebody's Watching Me**

**Ang bounded out of the car as soon as Joey pulled to a stop in the driveway. "Come on, daddy!" she called to him, as she ran to the door. "We have to put _Nemo_ in his fish tank."**

**"Alright, alright, I'm coming," Joey laughed. He opened the trunk and then tossed the keys to Caitlin. As he pulled out the tank, she went to open the front door.**

**Ang was literally jumping in place as Joey and Caitlin worked to set up the fish tank. Once they had filled it with enough water, Joey took the plastic bag from Ang and carefully opened the tie. He gently lowered the bag into the tank with _Nemo_ still inside so that the fish could swim out of the bag and into the tank water gradually.**

**Ang watched closely, eyes wide with rapture. "How come you did that, daddy?" she asked him, breathlessly.**

**"_Nemo_ has to get used to big water very slowly or he could get sick," he explained simply. "Now, are you ready to feed him?"**

**"YEAH!"**

**Joey showed her how to use her thumb and forefinger to pinch food out of the box. When she scattered the food over the tank, she watched as _Nemo_ swam up and started eating.**

**With Ang occupied watching her fish, Joey and Caitlin busied themselves cleaning up the remains from the fish tank box.**

**While they were filling the trash bag, the front door opened and Craig walked in, followed by Manny, Emma and Sean.**

**"Craig! Come here and see my fish!" Ang shouted.**

**"That's what we're here for," Craig told his sister as he and Manny made their way to the tank.**

**"This is cool, Ang," Manny gushed. She opened up her purse and brought out a little bag. "I got this for your fish tank."**

**Ang opened it. "Wow! This is cool!" she exclaimed. She held up a miniature castle for everyone to see.**

**"What do you say to Manny, Ang?" Joey prompted her.**

**"Thank you," she said, as she wrapped her arms around the older girl.**

**Emma and Sean hung back from the others and began helping Joey and Caitlin with the trash.**

**Sean volunteered to the take the bags outside to the trashcans and Emma followed.**

**Once they were standing on the porch, Sean took Emma's hand in his. "So," he began.**

**Emma smiled. "I'm glad we ran into each other today. I had so much fun last night, I didn't want it to end."**

**Sean opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. Then, he stepped closer and kissed her.**

**Emma felt herself being drawn into his arms as the kiss went on.**

**Breathless, their foreheads touched as their lips parted. "I had a good time too," Sean told her.**

**8888**

**She watched the teens on the porch wistfully. _That used to be me and Joey_, she thought. They could have still been like that if it wasn't for _her_, her thought continued. She blamed Caitlin for always being a part of Joey's life, a part of his heart. Even when she thought Joey loved her, it was always Caitlin who lingered in his mind.**

**Wiping the tears that had fallen down her cheeks, she pulled out an old photo. Tracing it with her forefinger, she whispered, "and we'll be together again once I get rid of Caitlin."**

**Tapping her fingers on the steering wheel, Tessa Campanelli watched as the teens threw the trash bags away before rejoining their friends in the house.**

**8888**

**Sean, Emma and Manny left the house thirty minutes later. "I have to get home now, Emma," Manny told her friend. "My mother has probably called your mother asking where I am."**

**"Okay, you want me to go with you?"**

**Manny shook her head. "That's okay, you guys go on and have fun," she said, with a wink at her friend.**

**Emma blushed. "Manny!"**

**Manny giggled as she turned toward the direction of her house. "Bye, you two," she sing-songed.**

**After Manny left, Sean took Emma's hand again as they walked to her house. "Are you doing anything tonight?" he asked.**

**"Nothing really," Emma replied, "there's a movie on cable that I want to see." She paused. "Do you want to come over and watch it with me?"**

**Sean smiled. "Sure, I'll bring the candy if you supply the popcorn."**

**Emma agreed with a grin.**

**As they walked, they passed Tessa's car. Sean noticed her sitting alone watching the street. "I wonder what she's doing?"**

**Emma looked where he was indicating. "I have no idea. You think she's lost?"**

**Tessa noticed them looking at her and started her car. Before they could decide to approach her, she drove off. Sean and Emma looked at each other.**

**"I guess not," Sean shrugged.**

**Putting her out of their minds, they continued walking.**

**When they reached her house, Sean kissed her lightly before turning to go home. "I'll see you later."**

**Emma walked into her house with a dreamy look on her face. She didn't hear her mother's greeting as she floated up the stairs to her room.**

**(Author's Note: Hi! I'm sorry this is so short but I thought this would be a good spot to end the chapter. For those of you who guessed the identity of the stalker, kudos! I could have gone the other route with Sydney but I thought Tessa would work better for what I have planned. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. And I promise, _promise_, the next chapter won't be so long in coming.)**


End file.
